Talk:Smob
Naming Conventions Some Smob names on the list start with things like Captain, King, and Lord... should we be using that or the name that shows up when you look at them? Example: Captain Kelsn in Illian, room name description has Captain in front (Captain Anderyth Kelsn follows you with restless eyes.) but when you look at him it says: Anderyth Kelsn is in excellent condition. Medakan (talk) 05:57, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :Mobs have 3 things in this respect: short description (the name we use for articles, which is the name you see when fighting them), long description (what you see them as in the room ("Captain Kangaroo is here, berating small children."), and detailed description (what you see when you examine the mob). :So, for article names, use the short description. I can't recall the actual name of the smob you listed above, but again it is the one you see when fighting, or (same thing) the name you see when you examine them and it says "so-and-so is in excellent condition". Hope this helps clear it up. Russ3Z (talk) 12:33, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Smobs vs Mini-Smobs Placing a note here to suggest a possible separate section for mini-smobs, or "smob" types not otherwise given the 'smob' keyword.Russ3Z (talk) 02:08, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :I just realized after adding the king of Illian (Mattin Stepaneos den Balgar) that he doesn't respond to the keyword Smob... should he stay on the list or should I move him to the min-smob list... Not that he is a "mini-smob" with 6 companion mobs and an Aes Sedai in room that channels. Hrmm... do we need another smob-like type? Medakan (talk) 18:32, March 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I had the same thought once I saw this. It probably applies to many or most city-head mobs. My feeling is that we should go more by the reality of the mob than by the keywords. Maybe city-heads aren't really intended to be farmed as smobs so much as targets for master and fade quests, but they are still visible, often-lucrative targets that opposing sides sometimes hit. ::We could make a city-head or ruler section or some such, but I'm comfortable with just keeping these in the regular smob table, for now. If you come up with alternative ideas, though, let me know. Russ3Z (talk) 18:40, March 22, 2016 (UTC) full name of Magita smob? "Magita the Mercenary Queen" or "Magita the Bandit Queen"? Russ3Z (talk) 13:43, January 16, 2015 (UTC) It's "Magita the Mercenary Queen", but she isn't really a smob. This is the flag fort for Illian Companions and Tear Defenders. Keep in mind that Magita herself is innocent and killing her will break the fort until boot for these two clans. Lyren (talk) 17:37, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Good to know. Still, she is listed as a smob on the db, and appears to have a decent load, so I would think purely in the interest of making this complete it wouldn't hurt to add her. A note regarding her role in the CTF can be added to mob page itself. Russ3Z (talk) 18:41, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Difficulty Rating Scale Currently, difficulty seems rated on what is essentially a 5-point scale, from Very Easy to Very Hard. For the purposes of sorting in this manner, I propose to change the listing to show values of 1-5, and have a key above the list. Thoughts? Russ3Z (talk) 15:32, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :My thoughts are that the numbers should denote average number of players need to hit smob in a group, anything else is kind of arbitrary? Well, even that can be depending on group make up I guess... Medakan (talk) 05:57, March 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, as you see it can be hard to find a cut and dried answer to this. Any rating will naturally be somewhat arbitrary, since even "group make up" has many variables such as levels, classes, equipment, even player skill. Keep thinking and let me know if you come up with any further thoughts. Russ3Z (talk) 12:37, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Location Right now all the location information on the list has no consistency, should we be putting zone name, region, or should it be auto populated from smob page? Medakan (talk) 22:04, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :When this page was first started (by another contributor) it was basically recreating the format of the last smob database that existed. Ideally I'd like to populate this from the smob pages themselves, since again it's usually best to only have data in one location and read it from wherever else it is needed. :To do that, we'll need to modify the smob pages a bit. If we're going to present all the info such as no-hide/stab/difficulty/etc, we'll want to make a template for that information on each smob's page. The question becomes do we want to display some or all of that info on the smob's page as well, or just on the main "Smob" page? If the former, I'd like to get some input on where and how it should look. :As far as what info is presented on This page, it is easy enough to present either the region, zone, or full location info like the mob pages themselves have....or some combination (so "Location" could show "Murandy (Lugard Rooftops)" for Zamora Khel, for instance, or what we'd want. I'll start thinking about this, and hopefully we can brainstorm something good soon. Russ3Z (talk) 00:59, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Forum Started a forum post regarding the upcoming smob list table and how to populate the fields. http://www.wotmudarchives.org/forum/viewtopic.php?f=22&t=2478 Medakan (talk) 23:40, March 31, 2019 (UTC)